Currently, military projectiles are manufactured to be fired and have a single use objective. The objective may be to provide smoke, pyrotechnic illumination, to deliver cargo or to defeat/destroy a target. New technology in miniaturization of guidance, navigation and control (GN&C) components, autopilots, cameras, transmitters, receivers, antennae, power sources, sensors, fuzes and flex circuits allow the manufacture of munitions/projectiles. Such projectiles can then be made into a single round, with such projectiles stackable or nested, and can be made to fulfill more than one objective. Such projectiles separate in flight. Each projectile has the capability to function on its own after separation while in-flight. Projectiles, such as 40 mm to 155 mm for instance, may be stacked into one unit and fired as a single round. Upon gun exit, the projectiles come apart with each stacked projectile having its own guidance, navigation and control (GN&C) components, autopilots, cameras, transmitters, receivers, antennae, power sources, sensors, fuzes and/or flex circuits. Such projectiles would now be able to fulfill more than one function. And as an example, the projectiles could be made to work as a collaborative engagement munition, and swarm towards a target.